The following United States patents comprise the closest known prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,554,589 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,830 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,802,426 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,438 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,144 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,184 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,644
As shown in the references cited above, there is known in the prior art a plurality of receptacles and drains for flushing automotive radiators, cooling systems, and the like. These receptacles generally comprise containers having a low height profile to enable them to be placed under a vehicle to receive and retain the effluent from the vehicle cooling system. Some of these devices include interior chambers which store the liquid, as well as drain means for disposing of the liquids in a proper manner.
In many situations in which such a device is to be used, it is important to collect all of the effluent from the cooling system with spillage, spattering, and the like. For example, professional mechanics usually try to maintain their work space in a tidy condition, for safety and convenience as well as for professional pride. Likewise, do-it-yourself auto mechanics who work at home also wish to prevent spillage of cooling system effluent, due to the fact that these liquids often contain rust and anti-freeze substances which will stain driveways and garage floors. There is a an apparent deficiency in the relevant prior art, that deficiency being the lack of a drain receptacle which prevents spillage and spattering yet which is sufficiently portable to be moved from an effluent-receiving position beneath a vehicle, to a disposal position some distance away.